


Loving you feels like Freedom

by justanothercryptid



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Sings (Good Omens), Curious Aziraphale, Idiots in Love, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothercryptid/pseuds/justanothercryptid
Summary: Aziraphale comes back from a trip to Paris to find Crowley watering his plants while singing a rather peculiar song. At least for someone who only listens to Bebop, right?aka: Crowley sings "Freedom" by Reba McEntire and Aziraphale's a curious cat (not literally)





	Loving you feels like Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This song just popped up in my playlist and I took a good hour ti write this little bit of Fluff, that's more of an inner monologue of Aziraphale while Crowley sings? Well, hope you enjoy it! :)

If a minute ago you had asked Aziraphale what the first few minutes of his arrival back from a trip to Paris were to be like, he would have answered with a hearty sigh. “Books.”, he would have said, already thinking about which one to reread first. As it were, that was far from what he now witnessed while standing in his comfortable bookshop.

Now, he had told Crowley to maybe water the plants for him, but actually seeing the demon putter about with a watering pot in hand was a whole ‘nother thing. Crowley didn’t seem to have noticed his presence yet, as he was moving about the backroom of the shop with relaxed ease. His back was, obviously, turned to the angel, but there still were visible bows of what seemed to be a red apron of sorts. Aziraphale cocked his head to the side, unsure of whether he should announce his return or just watch his friend some more.

His eyebrows shot up at the sound of singing, slightly amazed at the soft drawl of the smooth voice. Was that Crowley singing? While watering the plants?

It was decided then quickly, that the option of observing was much more preferred by the angel. He took some cautious steps toward the demon, making sure he was slightly hidden behind a bookshelf and still could look on to the scene unfolding before him.

_“I've searched high and low_

_Been to hell and back_

_Been a prisoner to my soul_

_And all I know is that_

_The price of being free_

_It don't come cheap”_

Was that…Country? Aziraphale hadn’t even considered that Crowley would listen to anything other that Bebop. Well, not counting the times he took the angel to orchestra concerts, though he did complain an awful lot about them after and throughout the performance.

Even though the change of genre surprised Aziraphale, he couldn’t help but notice the saddening lyrics. Oh dear, had Crowley struggled that much? Of course, he was aware that there was nothing pleasant about the Fall, but well… Crowley was a demon after all and lying did come as sort of second nature. Though he still sometimes was awfully bad at it.

(One of these incidents included a visit to a museum, where he had denied that he had teared up at the sight of one of the paintings. His exact words were: “That was probably due to the awful job at deciding on what kind of eye colour that celestial being should have! Couldn’t decipher a damn thing with all these colours mushed up together!”)

_“That's why people fight for it, rise for it_

_Burn up the night for it_

_Cry for it, pine for it_

_Cross rivers wide for it”_

That must be humanity then, Aziraphale decided. A small smile spread on his lips. Crowley always had had a soft spot for the humans, the wily old serpent! Throughout the centuries that just seemed to be proved by various acts of kindness. (Oh dear, never let the demon hear that!) From the Garden of Eden to the caring ways of Nanny Ashtoreth, that small spark of love had always been there. Aziraphale shook his head with a small smile and took a closer peek at the redhead, who was now swinging the watering pot dangerously from side to side while singing wholeheartedly. (If they do so possess such a thing.)

_“Once you've held the truth_

_There's nothing you won't do_

_And when I look into your eyes_

_I know why people died for it_

_Freedom_

_Loving you feels like freedom”_

Oh dear, well that took a turn! With a fierce blush Aziraphale tried not to fall over some books lying nearby, closely avoiding a loud crashing sound with a quick miracle. Crowley sang with such emotion, that the text surely held meaning to him, didn’t it? But then…Who would that person be that the demon so desperately loves?

Trying not to imagine anything all too soon, the angel took a small step to the side, having lost the demon’s movements in the left corner of the door. Should he maybe now make his presence known? Crowley probably wouldn’t be all too pleased, knowing the angel had snooped on him.

_“You're the red, the white, the blue_

_The stars that cover the scars_

_When we broke the shackles_

_And I've never been to war before_

_But your boots there on the floor_

_Are proof that I've won the battle_

_And all you had to give to me_

_Was the gift of being free”_

Now that was weird. What kind of analogy would the stars make in connection to Crowley? As far as Aziraphale knew the demon liked the stars yes, but would he really connect to Alpha Centauri on such a deep emotional level. Oh dear, that made Aziraphale think of the times Crowley had asked him to run away together. In these moments a sense of dread had overcome the angel, knowing he would have to turn down that lovely offer. If he asked now? Aziraphale wouldn’t mind.

_“That's why people fight for it, rise for it_

_Burn up the night for it_

_Cry for it, pine-“_

“Angel, what the fuck?!” Crowley in his haze of dancing had turned around and looked at the angel with terror written all over his face. “What in Adam’s name are you doing here?!”, he repeated in his high-pitched squeak.

“I-…blea-…ah….” Aziraphale stuttered at him confusedly, mind still reeling with thoughts on how this had happened so quickly. Hadn’t he been hiding behind a bookshelf a moment ago?

“How long were you standing there, you bloody… spf..” Now it was Crowley who spluttered. Perfect, he thought glumly to himself. Two idiots gaping at each other. What an afternoon to have after his Monstera deliciosa had had given up on him, even after the extended stay on his rooftop greenhouse. “Would you just answer?”, he hissed, becoming annoyed at the situation.

Aziraphale shifted from one foot to the other and levelled him with an uncertain glance. “Um… well I was back early you see, not much to do in Paris when you got the book and already tasted some crepes. So, I decided to return earlier and, well. I didn’t really expect you to be here, you know dear. But…”, Aziraphale blushed once more, „that’s not to say that I disliked what I got to see.”

His hands fiddled the seam of his coat, look downcast to not have to look the demon in the eye directly. Said demon was experiencing a panic attack as of right now, due to not being able to comprehend the situation. “What?”, he croaked out.

Aziraphale puffed out his cheeks and lifted his gaze at once. “You have a very nice singing voice, dear boy, and it is very pleasant to see that you have broadened your horizon in musical taste, which I do appreciate greatly. But I do hope that there is a reason that song caught your interest?”

Throughout his little speech the angel had lost his confidence and was meekly whispering the last question.

Crowley’s eyes flitted between the angel’s, his throat so dry that even the acoustic gulp he took was not enough to steady his voice. “There-…There is a reason yes.”

He wrung his hands, looking desperately at his friend of so many millennia. “Please don’t make me say it angel.”

It only took said angel three steps to cross their distance and lift one shaking hand to the demon’s cheek. “My dear, I know.”

With a small, never withering smile, he closed the distance completely and kissed him.


End file.
